Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to controlling image focus in real-time with gestures and depth sensor data.
Description of the Related Art
High-end professional cameras and SLR (single-lens reflex) cameras can create “depth of field” effects in images in which the foreground, background or other areas of an image are either in focus or out of focus. In such cameras, for a given subject framing and camera position, the depth of field is controlled by the lens aperture diameter, which is usually specified as the f-number, the ratio of lens focal length to aperture diameter. However, most cameras do not have the ability to create depth of field focus effects. For example, most embedded cameras such as cell phone cameras, web cameras, and cameras in wearable devices such as Google glass have a pinhole aperture which does not allow for defocus effects.